finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Defense (stat)
Defense, also called Def and DP, is a recurring statistic throughout the Final Fantasy series, and refers to the amount of damage taken from physical attacks. Defense is normally provided through armor, helmet, and glove equipment, though sometimes can be provided by weapons and accessories. It can sometimes be interchanged with Vitality. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Final Fantasy II Final Fantasy III Final Fantasy IV Formula for Defense: *Maximum amount possible is 239. : (Sta/2) + EqDef Formula for Defense Multiplier: *Maximum is 18. : (Agi/8) + (Lv/16) Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Defense returns in the sequel to ''Final Fantasy IV, and works the same way as it did in that game. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Defense is calculated the same way as has its predecessors, meaning that defense is determined by the armor the character has equipped. Final Fantasy V Final Fantasy VI Final Fantasy VII At 255 Defense, the player will take about half damage from physical attacks. Formula for Defense (damage reduction): : Def = Vit + Armor Defense Bonus Formula for Defense% (evasion): : Def\% = / 4 + Armor Defense\% Bonus Final Fantasy VIII Vitality is the stat used for Defense in ''Final Fantasy VIII. ''Final Fantasy IX There is a command called defend that allows the character to guard thus keeping their defense up. Final Fantasy X Defense can be increased by activating defense nodes on the Sphere Grid. Defense Spheres can be farmed on the Monster Arena to further boost Defense. Defense+??% armor abilities do not increase the Defence stat, but directly reduce physical damage received. Just because an attack's damage is affected by the Defense stat does not make it a physical attack; if the attack is not physical, Defence+??% will not reduce it even if a higher Defense stat will. The defensive effect of Cheer works the opposite way; if the attack is not reduced by Defense, Cheer will not reduce it, but it doesn't matter whether the attack is physical or not. Final Fantasy X-2 Certain accessories, such as Adamantite or Crystal Gloves, increase Defense statistics. Garments Grids, such as Valiant Lustre, can also increase Defense to a substantial degree. The color for the Defense gauge in the menu is rotten yellow. Final Fantasy XII Heavy Armor boosts Defense the most, while Light Armor gives some Defense, but also also raises HP. Shields don't raise Defense at all, and only add to Evasion. Other than equipment, leveling up is the only means of boosting a character's Defense stat. Final Fantasy XIII Physical Wall nullifies a portion of the attacker's attack power; such as having Physical Wall of 5 would take 5 points off the attacker's attack stat. Physical Wall can be added by equipping accessories. Final Fantasy Tactics In ''Final Fantasy Tactics, the characters do not have a defense stat. Damage is calculated based on a formula for each attack. When armor is equipped, it increases the character's max HP, and possibly how often they evade attacks, but not a stat that reduces damage like a "defense" stat would. However, there are effects that increase a character's resistance to attacks and thus increase their "defense". An example is the Protect spell, and damage can be greatly reduced based on the character's Zodiac Compatibility. ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The higher the number, the less damage the character will take. Final Fantasy Adventure DP (Defense Power), this stat determines how Sumo endures magic and physical attacks. The higher the DP is, the lesser the HP loss. Final Fantasy Legend II Defense is abbreviated to Def in the game, this stat impacts damage received by physical attacks. As with Str, this stat can be increased after a battle in which a human or mutant defends with a shield or uses other defense-related items such as the Defend, although this growth is very rare in humans. Def caps at 99 and can be raised higher through the equipment of armor. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Final Fantasy Dimensions Bravely Default'' Category:Stats